It was Complicated
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Dark and Anti go get somewhat matching scars. It's like the equivalent of tattoos for demons. These scars have interesting side effects... Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. Gorey rough smut. One shot. Pic inspired: /art/DarkAnti-Heartless-642522992?q cartoonjunkie%2F2045428&qo 2


Anti gritted his teeth as the demonic scarrist removed the ragged piece of skin from his chest. "Fucking hell!" He cursed as the skin caught on still attached tendons.

"Sorry." The artist grunted, but Anti had a feeling he was annoyed that Anti had reacted at all.

After the scarrist finished and cleaned the wound, he went to wash up and tally up the cost of the removal.

"Dick." Anti muttered then reached for the nearby mirror. The scar was to the right of his chest and in the shape of a rightside up heart. He grinned, satisfied.

"That looks sick!" A voice stated in awe from the doorway. Anti looked up to see Dark, who looked extremely pleased at the new hole in Anti's chest.

"I know right?" Anti exclaimed with glee. Dark crossed over and touched the tender skin surrounding the still healing wound. Anti winced with both pain and pleasure at Dark's cool hands on Anti's still burning skin. "How did your's turn out?" Anti asked Dark, realizing he wasn't the only one who had gotten a scar today.

Dark looked up into Anti's dual colored eyes and gently pushed his fingers into Anti's new hole. Anti's eyes went wide as his body stiffened. His jaw dropped and he made a guttural, passionate moan. Dark pulled out, smiled mischievously, then took off his shirt. Anti was still recovering from the shock of the pleasure as he shifted his gaze to Dark's expansive, marble chest.

Dark's scar was an echo of Anti's but his was upside down and on the opposite side of Anti's chest. Anti reached up and went to stick his fingers into Dark's hole as Dark had done to him, but Dark grabbed Anti's wrist. Dark bent the wrist then wagged a finger in front of Anti's face.

"No touchie." He growled, sending shivers up Anti's spine with pleasure. Dark let go of Anti's wrist and replaced his shirt as the artist came in and requested payment with a receipt in claw. Anti gave him a credit card and Dark followed the demon on the way out.

Anti stood and Dark smacked Anti's ass as he left. Anti noticed a glint in Dark's passing red eyes and wondered what it meant. As Anti pulled his black hoodie on, he realized that he could pull something over Dark before Dark could pull something over Anti.

"Challenge accepted." Anti growled to himself with an awfully mischievous grin.

...

Dark and Anti got back to their apartment cave in record time.

The floor was made of volcanic rock and the ceiling had black stalactites hanging from the ceiling. But the walls remained walls and there were windows that looked out over the chasm of their neighborhood. The apartment was always boiling (Because it was Hell and Hell isn't know for it's skiing resorts.) so it was an unrealized ritual for them to take off all their clothes, save their boxers.

Anti had heard the scarrist's warnings of no physical activity with their new scars, but it wasn't like Anti could die from infection or anything. So, he was willing to risk it.

Dark went to scratch an itch on his back, but it was impossible to reach.

"Fuck!" He spluttered as he nearly threw his arm out of it's socket.

"Need some help?" Anti asked, already standing directly behind Dark.

"Yeah, if you're already back-!" Dark felt Anti's skinny but strong arms embrace him from behind. "The fuck?" Dark yelled anger and blush rushing to his face.

"Re-fucking-lax Dark." Anti purred into Dark's ear.

Anti secured Dark's arms with his body and his right hand fit too snugly around Dark's wrists. "I just want to try a little something..." Anti continued. Anti pressed his body closer into Dark's and placed his chin on Dark's shoulder to make sure he, Anti, could see his left hand sneaking closer towards Dark's new hollowed out scar. Dark saw Anti's destination and Dark began to struggle against Anti's restraining grip.

"Anti, I swear to-!" Dark then gasped in immediate pleasure as Anti slipped two of his fingers into his heart shaped hole. "Holy fuuuck!" Dark breathed hard as something else became hard and apparent to him.

"See Dark." Anti grinned. He let go of Dark's wrists and slid his right hand up Dark's back then massaged Dark's shoulder roughly. "You're not completely emotionless." Dark let out another grunt of satisfying pleasure. Anti then paused in the swirling of his fingers as a new thought dawned on him. "Well Dark, how does it feel to be the bottom now?" Anti hissed, slipping another finger into the hole.

Dark seemed to seize then threw off Anti in one fluent motion. Anti flew backwards and hit the wall hit. Dark charged at him with unbelievable speed and slammed a forearm to Anti's throat. Anti was gagged and he could scarcely breathe. Dark grinned evilly, he was inches from Anti's face.

"Who you calling a bottom, bitch?" He grunted with a devious smile.

Before Anti could argue, Dark plunged in all four fingers at once. This sent Anti into a nearly paralyzed state of pleasure as he sagged and convulsed against the arm at his throat, the wall burning his arched back. Their sweat intermingled as Dark released Anti, their bodies collided and hit the floor. Limps tangled, clothes ripped, teeth bit, skin bruised, blood rushed, passions grew, and, with an almighty cry of exhalation, it was over.

"Damn, why does it have to be over so quickly?" Anti huffed in disappointment.

"That's the Hell of it." Dark replied with a sigh of exhaustion. Anti frowned then laughed at the terrible pun despite himself.

"You're terrible." He cooed as he got up and went towards the bathroom. Anti felt something catch his ankle and he went slipping forward, slamming his chin on the floor with a thundering crash. He was about to curse at whatever he tripped over, when he felt someone sliding on top of his sweaty body.

"I know I'm terrible." Dark whispered in Anti's ear. Anti could hear the grin on it as Dark continued with a low grunt and shove "That's why you're my roommate."

The devil had ended up becoming their cupid.

The devil himself had picked out their dwelling for the pair since they were so alike and so different. But the devil had never expected the pair to hate each other so much that it grew into a friendship and then, something more: sex and a friendship.

It wasn't a relationship, since they still hated each other.

But it wasn't a complete hate thing since they still hung out together.

As mere mortals might say: it was complicated.


End file.
